Vongola Gang
by Love Chronical
Summary: Tsuna's life is in for a ride. First the 'drive' away from police, Nana shooting back at them, then to the cold hard truth that he, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Gang! Now he lives in the town of Namimori. The town where gangs practically attack during all hours of the day. See how Tsuna works on his journey of being the Tenth generation. Not good w/summarys.


**It's been so long! Gomenesai for everything! I'm in a bit of some trouble so I won't be on much. I barely have time now, but I get to write and brainstorm still. (Just o you know, I'm not familiar with guns...so.)  
Please tell me your opinion!**

* * *

I really can't believe what is happening.

My father, Iemitsu, is speeding down streets, through buildings, subways, and across parks while my mother, Nana, is shooting at the police chasing us with a sharp shooter.

That's not even the crazy part of the story.

It seems like I'm a part of the most powerful gang in the world since my grandfather is the current head and I'm supposedly the heir.

Confused? I am too. I'll refresh the past hour and a half.

_**``Hour and a half ago``**_

"_Sawada, say line 32 in English." My teacher tells me. 'Crap!' I thought. I hesitantly stand up and pick up my book. Only for my shaking hands to fumble with it. A few of my classmates snickered. "W-which line?" I ask to stall. "Typical Dame-Tsuna, can't even say a few basic English words." Mochida, one of my biggest bullies, spats out._

_Sure I'm not the smartest, or the fastest, or strongest, or most balanced, and probably plenty of other things,but I have feelings too. "Restate line 32 in English, I won't repeat it again." I slowly open my mouth and as I was about to pronounce my first guess of the word, the bell rings._

_'Saved by the bell.' I sigh happily. The teacher closes her book. "We'll continue with English sentences tomorrow, class dismissed." I grabbed my bags and rush out the door. I want to make it out the school before my bullies come for their afternoon beating of me. Reaching the shoe lockers, I find mine, locker 49, and switch my indoor shoes with my outdoor ones._

_Slipping them on, I swing my bag over my shoulder and run to the streets toward my house. By running, the usual time is eight to eleven minutes to reach my home. Luckily the neighborhood dog, which is a chihuahua, wasn't out today. So I didn't have any avoiding to do._

_It seemed to be quiet on my street, almost silent, if you didn't count the wind and the light police siren. A few seconds later, I noticed the siren to be gradually getting louder. I slow down my run to a light jog before going into a walk, to a final stop. I look down the street and see two, no four cars. One being somewhat like the one my father drives, which is impossible since he hasn't been home for at least six and a half years, and the other three cars being police ones._

"_HIIIIEEE!" I screech. Since the four cars were currently coming towards me. I move away to the wall on the side to avoid being hit but it seemed the run away car was coming towards me._

_Since it was._

"_HIIIEE!" I turn and run the way I came. Of course being human and racing against a car, you could easily say who caught up to who. It didn't catch up to me by speed though, it seems like my feet decided to trip at that moment so I was falling face first to the ground._

_Until my arm was suddenly grabbed and pulled by the person in the passenger's seat of the run away car. I scream again to notice I was nearly being dragged by the arm, so I turn to grab onto the person holding onto me. To nearly scream again._

_The person smiling at me with the same overjoyed expression I received this morning, was my mother. Sawada Nana. You can guess who was in the driver's seat. Yep, that would be my father Iemitsu._

"_Climb in Tsu-chan." I eagerly comply. A bullet hits the top of the opened window the same time my head enters the car. "HIIEE!" Iemitsu grabs my right forearm and pulls me in the rest of the way. "Crawl into the back and duck your head." He instructs. I dive into the back and cover my head with my hands and bury my face into my lap._

"_What's going on!?" I shout. A few gunshots went off making me scream again. "This is so exciting!" Nana exclaims. "Tsu-chan feels the rush too, right?" I sweat dropped. "K-kaa-san." Was she serious? How is being chased by the authorities exciting? How does it have a rush!? _

_Suddenly, the car swerves to the left. "Detour." My father says. My mother only claps her hands in agreement. "The playground is on the right. So we'll need to go through there first." She says._

"_What's going on!?" I ask again. Nana giggles and sits on her knees facing me. _

"_Papa and I were caught with Meth, Tsu-chan. So our identities were figured out. So Mama packed our bags while Papa came to pick us up." My face pales. "Why do you have Meth!?" She sighs. "It's a trade with our allied gang. Mama was supposed to meet halfway tonight with them but now we have have to leave to Namimori. It's alright, Timoteo is there to help."_

_I started to panic mentally. 'Namimori!? The 'Filth Town'!? The biggest holder of gang activity?! Why is grandpa there? W-wait a minute!' I snap out of my thoughts. "Gang!? Why were you meeting with a gang?!" Iemitsu bursts out laughing. "Because grandpa assigned us since we were the closest. We have to have to listen to our leader."_

"_Subway!" Kaa-san points to an opening in the ground. "You are wonderful!" My father exclaims. "Oh, papa!" She wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses his cheek. The car is plunged down the subway entrance where many people were running from._

_The tires screech as the car's direction is changed to the railroads. Which we gladly take to the right. "Leader?" I ask. Nana faces me with her arms still linked around Iemitsu's neck. "Mhm. Leader. Head of the Vongola gang in Italy! He's only in Japan for a month or two though, since he's only here for a meeting." She sighs._

_My skin grows paler. I probably am snow colored by then. "Vongola! Isn't he a bit old to run something like that!?" I lean forward, my hands grabbing my hair. "Of course." My father starts. "That's why Tsu-chan is the heir!" _

_My soul literally flowed out of my body. My mind was still processing the information for a good minute or two. Until a bright light caught my attention. I look through the front window to see to light orbs. Becoming brighter each second. I clearly panicked. A train. A freakin train!_

"_Hold on!" I grab onto the door handle as the car turned to its side. The left wheels were balancing on the side of the track. It falls back into place after the train passes. Iemitsu looked into the rear view mirror. "Lost them for now." _

_Another light is seen ahead, but this time it was the way out. We exit the subway and cross onto the street when we hit the intersection. Then we meet the boy's in blue uniform, golden badges, and guns again. Kaa-san sighs and reaches down beside my feet. She pulls up a sharp shooter._

"_I'm sick of this already." Then she sits with her stomach up out the window, aiming at the men behind us. She shoots three shots and gets a perfect hit each time. One car is hit in the tire, the second car's driver was hit, and the third get a big crack in the windshield. She pumps her fist and keeps on shooting._

_**``Present time``**_

A few rides through some stores and shops and few gun shots later, we are to where we are now. I'm laying down in the bottom of the car curled up in a ball. I would bite my lip to keep from screaming and flinch at every shot, but hearing my father congratulate my mother in a head-shot and for her to give him a kiss for it is the end for me.

I end up fainting for the rest of the ride.

**A few hours later **

_'Ow. My head hurts.' _I open my eyes after noticing the pain. My sight is blurry at first but a few blinks fixes that. Looking towards the ceiling, I could tell I am in an unknown room. The ceiling was a pale blue and wider than what my original room's was.

I prop myself onto an elbow and run my other hand through my hair. The room had a simple dresser and two doors. One either a closet or bathroom while the other was the entrance. I close my eyes and lay down onto my side. "I'm still sleeping." I say.

"No you're not, Tsu-chan." I turn towards the voice behind me. It was Kaa-san. "Ho-" She grabs my hand. "No more time for sleeping! Your grandfather has been waiting for you this whole time." She drags me out of bed, literally, and pulls me out the door across from my bed.

The building was simple. It had a few hallways and rooms. By the size of the stairs, I am guessing it was three stories, possibly four. We take a left turn and go through white double doors. "I'm back Papa!" She leaps to him while he opens his arms for her to land in.

There were only seven other people in the room.

Kaa-san, Otou-san, across from them is a man with a fedora tipped over his face and feet laying on the table, at the end is grandfather, beside him is a woman with blue hair wearing a plain white dress, next to her is another man with jet-black hair with a grin plastered on his face, and standing by the window is a girl about my age with red hair that is short in the back but long in the front and mesmerizing emerald like eyes.

The girl looks to me. "Get in a chair so we can get started already." My slight smile fades. There goes her first impression. "Tsuna, take a seat." Grandfather says. I do as told and sit in the seat opposite of him. "You too, Akachan." The girl at the window walks to the table and sits two seats away from my parents.

"What's going on Grandfather?" I start. "Please, at these times call me Ninth." I nod my head. "Ninth." He smiles. "You already know what you are a part of, Tsuna. You were told the important parts already." I slump down a little. "Yes, the Vongola and you being the leader." He whispers something to the woman on his right.

"Before moving on, let us start with introductions." She says. "I am Luce. Leader of the Arcabelano Gang. We are great allies and have been for any generations." She points to the man with the fedora. "He is Reborn. Number one hitman known and a part of the Arcabelano." She gestures to the red-haired girl, who I believe was called Akachan. "I am Akachan. Yes, yes, I know what is means. I didn't choose it. I am thirteen years-old and the head of the Grindir Gang. We have been allies for almost four years now." "Th-thirteen!" I stutter. She nods. "I took the head of the gang about a year and a half ago. Our head died at an enemies hand so I had to go in early."

"What about me?" The man with the grin asks. "Oh yes. Please introduce yourself." The Ninth says. "I am Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. I am the head spy in the Vongola. I run a sushi shop that is also a secret hide out in case of emergency. Ninth."

All heads turn to the Ninth. "Tsuna, you are of a young age too, but sadly my time is coming close as well. That is why you must take over the Vongola." I blink a few times. "Eh?" I ask. "You must take over my spot as the Vongola's head." He answers. I shake a few times before slamming my hands onto the table.

"I can't!" Everyone's faces are filled with shock. "Tsu-chan." Kaa-san starts but I continue. "I have no experience whatsoever! I am known as Dame-Tsuna for most of my life for all my uselessness and now I'm needed for something that takes everything I don't have. I don't get gangs and learned my whole life to avoid them but I'm the heir of the most powerful one of all?! I don't want to do it! I can't!" I didn't know I was crying until I felt a few tears drop onto my hands.

Everyone was silent. "Please take time to think that over. This is a serious situation." Luce say but I shake my head and get off the table. "No. I already decided. I'm not doing it! I can't!" I run out of the room before I could hear any other comments. I thought I ended it.

Of course I was wrong.

For the next two days, I stay locked in my slightly-bigger-than-my-last room. I hid my curled up body under the covers and placed my hands over my ears to block out all the noise. Kaa-san would knock every so often to convince me to come out but it didn't work. Luce-san and Otou-san tried as well but to no avail. The Reborn man stood by the door for long periods of time without saying a word.

I don't know why.

In the early evening though, I felt another presence grace the room. "Get out of that bed and come join us already. You'll starve." I pull the covers down to my nose to glare at her. "How'd you get in?" She points the top of the bathroom door. The air vent's gate was gone. "A locked door is nothing." She sits at the edge of the bed.

"So Dame-Tsuna, comin out?" I give her a flat out no. She sighs deeply and leans back. "You think I wanted to become a gang leader too? Heck no. I didn't want anything to do with them. But I had to. Without a choice or a period of time to think about it. The second died and I was set on the 'throne'." She uses her fingers to air out the quotes. "So this is supposed to convince me?" I ask.

"Yes and no. Just a story of how you're not alone. Many are forced into spots they don't want or in bad times. Hey, at least gangs are better than mafia. Right?" I mutter a yes.

"My name is even Akachan! Can you believe that? My onee-sama gave me that name. She always called me that since I was one when I was born. So she decided to write that on my permanent certificate. Which we later couldn't get to since we were in the gang industry."

"You have an older sister?" I ask. "Yeah."

Akachan rubs the back of her head "Will you come out now? Most are worried and you need to eat.

We can talk more at dinner too. I'm not forcing you, since it's your decision. Just hurry up and choose." Akachan walks toward the vent and pulls herself inside. She places the gate back up crawls away.

I stare at the vent for a minute and clear my mind. I pull off my covers and walk to the dresser. In the mirror, I was shocked to see what showed in my reflection. My hair wasn't as gravity defying as it was before. My skin was pale and thinner, and dark purple bags lay under my eyes. I didn't sleep well or probably not at all.

I open the top drawer to find my shirts and sweaters. I pull out my favorite orange shirt with the number 27 in green with a white stripe around the hem of the shirt and a thinner white line and inch above that one. I push that drawer in and pull open the second. I grab the top pair of blue jeans. I change my clothes and wash my face in the bathroom.

I turn off the light's and unlock the door. I crack it open and peek through the slit. No one was there. I open it wide enough to where I could fit through it. I try to remember where the kitchen was but someone grabs my arm and drags me with it.

"Was that so hard?" I got the sarcasm in Akachan's voice but I didn't care. My stomach was throwing an acidic tantrum and I wanted nothing else but Kaa-san's homemade food. I followed Akachan and after a few confusing twists and turns, we reach the kitchen.

At the table sat everyone except Tsuyoshi, Luce-san, Reborn, and Otou-san. Akachan lets go of my arm as another pair embraces me from behind. "TSU-CHAN!" I flinch from my mother's high pitch. She turns me around and starts to check me over.

"You have bags under your eyes and you're thinner than usual!" Akachan places a hand over her's. "Nothing a good hearty meal can't fix, right?" Kaa-san smiles joyfully. "Yes! Please sit down! Sit down.!" Akachan sits across from the Ninth while I sit next to her. It was a silent minute or two at first.

"Tsuna, please think over the position." He says. I was about to respond but Akachan's statement from before comes into mind. _'Not everybody gets a choice or time to think it over. I can't waste it.'_ "I will think it over." The Ninth places a hand over his heart and sighs.

"That's good to hear. Well, Tsuyoshi has left to his home. Luce has returned as well. Reborn will be staying at your knew home that Iemitsu has went to prepare. Akachan, you are too right? Or do I have to make reservations at a hotel?"

Kaa-san calls from the kitchen. "You must stay with us! It would be nice to have another girl to chat with sometimes. Plus I must show my gratitude for you being able get Tsu-chan from the room."

"You knew?"

"Yes, I was outside the door."

"Oh. But I don't want to intrude."

"Nope. You're staying. Case closed." She returns to her cooking.

"O-ok. So why is Reborn staying?" She asks.

"To train him of course." A deep voice from behind me says. I turn to see the same man with the fedora. The only difference is that he is wearing a black suit and a green lizard is perched on his hat.

"T-train!? But I never agreed to it!" Reborn smirks.

"Who ever said your body? I'm going to be your tutor, Dame-Tsuna. You can't go to any school with your scores."

"School?" I ask. "Yeah, school. What, gangsters can't go undercover in citizen disguises during the day? I go to Namimori Junior High. First year. I would be a grade younger than you, but I had a few tutors in my day." Akachan sips her juice.

"So Tsunayoshi?" I turn to Reborn who was holding his gun upward but beside his head.

"Are you ready to fight with your Dying Will?"

* * *

**Goo. That turned out then what I thought. But it's still fine. Hopefully.  
Till next time then!**


End file.
